


Seeing Do+uble?

by Wolpentiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna runs into the Maryam girls in a dream bubble; apparently they both fancy the goldblood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Do+uble?

Mituna was wandering around the dream bubbles, he was looking for Kurloz, who had promised to play with him.  
He was about to stop searching and go with look for something else to do when he heard an argument that caught his attention.  
Mituna peeked around a corner and saw Porrim was arguing with her dancestor.  
"Porrim!" He heard the Kanaya yell.  
"Yes Kanny?" Porrim responded in a mocking tone.  
"Oh don't play dumb with me!" Kanaya's face was getting a green tinge "you know why I'm here perfectly well!"  
"I do?" Porrim flashed a small smile "I must've missed the memo, i really don't"  
Kanaya stomped her feet in frustration "Well, it's Mituna!"  
Porrim raised her eyebrow "yeah? What about my boy?"  
Mituna wondered what they were arguing about, he'd spent a lot of time with both Maryam girls recently.  
"That's the problem, i don't want him to be your boy; he's mine!" Kanaya spat out.  
"Oh, so that's your problem" Porrim snickered. "Well too bad, he, is, mine!"  
Mituna swallowed hard, he liked both Maryam girls, but there was no way he'd be able to choose between them!  
Kanaya was about to keep arguing when Mituna leaned closer to be able to hear better, but he stumbled forward, landing next to the arguing jadebloods.  
"Oh, hi threre!" He said innocently "wath up?" He added while both girls glared down at him.  
"MITUNA!" They yelled in unison "WHERE YOU EAVESDROPPING ON US?!"  
Mituna didn't even have a chance to think about lying before their glares made it obvious that they wouldn't buy it.  
"Y-yes..." He whimpered "I-I'm thorry..." He added without even getting up.  
The girls looked at each other and back to Mituna.  
"So" asked Kanaya "since when did you join us?"  
Mituna wiped a small golden tear off his cheek "S-since the start..." He added and sniffled some more.  
"Or poor baby, don't cry!" Porrim knelt next to him and patted his shoulder.  
Kanaya shot her an angry scowl, and if looks could kill, Porrim would drop dead, again.  
Mituna looked up to Kanaya "tho, you're not mad?"  
Kanaya offered her hand to help him up "not at all darling!"  
When he got up Mituna dusted himself "ok!" He said with a small smile.  
"Ahem" Porrim cleared her throat, making Mituna flinch "since you were here since the start, there's no point in hiding our feelings anymore"  
Both Mituna and Kanaya blushed lightly.  
"So," Porrim continued "why don't you tell us who you prefer?"  
Mituna blushed even more, he couldn't bring himself to choose between them.  
He uttered a small curse and looked at the trolls standing before him; he had known Porrim much longer, but Kanaya was nicer to him, even though Porrim was better looking, but Kanaya had driven Cronus away several times; it was just too hard to choose!  
He stood in silence for a while until he made his choice.  
"I-I tihnk i like Kanaya better..." He mewled while looking away from Porrim.  
Her face became a dark green color, but she abstained from making any comments.  
Kanaya's face turned a lighter shade of green and Mituna waddled up to her.  
Mituna hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder; Kanaya returned the gesture, and Porrim stormed away, leaving the duo alone.  
Mituna and Kanaya shared a long silent hug, and when he finally let her go he frowned a bit.  
"Is Porrim mad?" He asked while looking around for her.  
"Oh don't worry darling" Kanaya smiled "she gets infatuated easily, she'll get over it soon enough"  
"Ok!" Mituna removed his helmet and dropped it next to him.  
When Kanaya saw his bushy hair she grinned and ruffled it "oh, you're so cute 'Tuna!"  
Mituna giggled at the nickname and wrapped his arms around Kanaya's neck.  
Kanaya took his cue and leaned in to kiss him; They shared a short, playful kiss, and when he pulled back Mituna grinned.  
"I alwayth lieked you more" he whispered with a smile.


End file.
